


Seems Right (Keigo Atobe)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Y/N. Ore-sama is taking his team to the bakery for some sweets. Care to accompany us?” Atobe ran a hand through his purple hair, a smirk of confidence lighting up his face.You grinned, jumping out of the desk chair. “Sure! I love sweets!”
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Reader
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Seems Right (Keigo Atobe)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,206 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Atobe ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“Y/N. Ore-sama is taking his team to the bakery for some sweets. Care to accompany us?” Atobe ran a hand through his purple hair, a smirk of confidence lighting up his face.

You grinned, jumping out of the desk chair. “Sure! I love sweets!”

His smirk widened slightly, watching you intently as you slung the school bag over your shoulder. He walked at your side, glancing at you every few moments. For some reason, you made him feel _different_ than other girls did. He wasn’t sure exactly what it was about you that made him feel that way, but it was a feeling he liked and wanted to keep.

“Y/N-san!” Choutarou smiled, happy that you would be joining them. Shishido didn’t acknowledge you, keeping his distance as he usually did. Gakuto, who was just as hyper as yourself, grabbed your arm and started running towards the bakery. You laughed loudly, running at his side. It was a race to see which hyper teen could get there first.

Seeing how innocent, how happy, you were made Atobe chuckle warmly.

Oshitari, who had taken notice of his captain’s attitude, smirked over at him, his index finger pushing his glasses up. “This isn’t like you, Atobe. Usually, you do whatever it takes to get what you want.”

“Oh, Ore-sama will have Y/N. He’s just waiting for them to realize it.” Atobe’s smile turned into a cocky grin. He wouldn’t have to work too hard to make you his. Really, it was just a matter of time.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

You grinned as the chocolatey dessert was placed in front of you. “Thank you, Atobe!”

He smirked, resting his chin on the back of his hand, “It’s no problem, Y/N-hime.”

Somehow, the king had managed to get the rest of the team to sit on the other side of the room, leaving you to share a small round table with the male. You didn’t question this, however, far too wrapped up in eating the triple chocolate cake and drinking the ice-cold milk.

“Is it good, Y/N-hime?” he questioned, his eyes watching every move you made.

“No, I’m scarfing it down for my health.” you giggled before continuing to devour the moist cake. You had a tendency to get sarcastic when you were eating sweets, mainly because you wanted to eat it in peace and that was just one more thing Atobe loved about you.

Atobe had always believed that he _was_ the definition of perfection and he was confident that no one else came close. And then he met you. In his eyes, you’re above perfection. There’s not a single thing he would change about you.

“Y/N. Ore-sama wants you to come over to his house this Saturday,” he announced, watching for any subtle changes in your expression.

You swallowed the piece of cake in your mouth before speaking, “What for?”

“Ore-sama’s parents are out of town and Kabaji is busy with his own family. Ore-sama’s going to be in the house all alone.” He figured he’d try the sympathetic approach first.

You blinked, finishing off the cake before ordering another piece. “The maids and butlers are there, aren’t they?”

His eye twitched at the failed attempt before he shifted in his seat, clearing his throat. “Well, yes, but they merely work for Ore-sama. You, however, are Ore-sama’s friend, and he’d like to be in your company this weekend. You can even stay in the guest bedroom.”

“I’ll have to think about that and make sure I don’t have anything planned first!” you giggled, digging into the new piece of cake that had just arrived, this one being a white cake with chocolate frosting.

Atobe couldn’t say that he was happy about you having to think about it. After all, the king was used to girls agreeing without so much as a second thought and here you were, the person he was in love with, having to think about whether or not you wanted to spend the weekend with him.

Annoyance boiled in the pit of his stomach, but he pushed it back. He needed to be patient with you or he knew he’d blow his chances.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“What do you think I should do?” You asked your best friend after explaining the events of the day before.

Masaki shrugged, “Do you want to be alone with Atobe? Honestly, I don’t think it’s a good idea. There’s no telling what he’ll do… but it’s your choice.”

You let out a sigh, bottom lip jutting out in a pout. You didn’t know what to do. Half of you really liked the thought of spending time alone with the boy you’ve had a crush on since year one, but the other half knew how much of a player he was. You didn’t want to get your hopes up just to have them crushed.

You always acted as if you had no interest in Atobe, which drove Atobe to try harder to win you over. If you gave into him, would he stop trying and move on? Or would he try to further the relationship?

You were afraid to find out which path he’d choose, though you knew that you would have to find out eventually. With a determined nod, you made up your mind.

You were going to Atobe’s manor on Saturday.

From there, your relationship would either progress or break. And you were determined to settle it once and for all.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

Saturday finally arrived and to say that you were nervous would be an understatement. You had always known that Atobe had more money than the world had people, but it still amazed you just how big his house – er _manor_ – really was.

“I’m glad you decided to come, Y/N-hime,” Atobe smirked once he opened the door, finding his soon-to-be-partner standing there looking at his home in amazement.

You squeaked in surprise, not noticing the purple-haired male at the door, “Oh, Atobe! I didn’t see you there!” you giggled nervously, rubbing the back of your head.

He chuckled, stepping aside to let you inside. You were in even more awe as you stepped inside, following Atobe up the stairs and to his large bedroom. You should have felt uncomfortable being alone with him, sitting on the side of his bed, but, as he took a seat next to you, one leg crossing over the other, it just seemed… right.

Even when his hand made its way up your leg to your waist, gently pushing you back onto the bed with him hovering over you, it still felt like it was meant to be. There was no discomfort or embarrassment, just love.

“You’re mine, Y/N. Always know that,” he whispered into your ear. He trailed butterfly kisses across your cheek. Your lips molded together like pieces of a puzzle and you found your hand running through his silky hair. He pulled back slowly, nipping at your bottom lip. “I love you, Y/N-hime,” he whispered.

You giggled, tugging at the hair at his nape. “I love you, too, Keigo!” Your arms tugged him closer and he fell on top of you, causing you both to start laughing as he held you close.

The king finally had his queen.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
